


Uparatnas

by NinaNyara



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, really fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaNyara/pseuds/NinaNyara
Summary: Jasper e Peridot.Fusões devem ser feitas de amor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Uparatnas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210701) by [NinaNyara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaNyara/pseuds/NinaNyara)
  * Inspired by [Uparatnas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210701) by [NinaNyara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaNyara/pseuds/NinaNyara). 



Chapter 1

\- Parem! Por favor para Jasper. Lapis.  
Peridot se colocou no meio dos dois. Ela estava chorando ainda mais agora. Lapis havia dito coisas que tinha deixado ela magoada e como sempre ela tinha começado a chorar. Só que Jasper, que agora vivia com elas, reagiu como sempre: Atacando tudo que tinha machucado ela. Claro que peridot gostava de ser protegida daquela forma,mas eles não estavam mais em Home world.  
Jasper olhou para peridot que agora chorava mais e saiu correndo do celeiro.  
\- Jasper! - Peridot correu atrás dela. Mas jasper era muito rápida. E quando Peridot tentou alcança lá ela acabou batendo em uma árvore e machucando o braço. Ela gritou de dor.  
Jasper não queria voltar mas quando escutou o grito de peridot voltou correndo o mais rápido que pode. Peridot estava se contorcendo de dor quando ela chegou lá. Jasper ficou irritada por lapis não ter corrido para lá também. Ela pegou Peridot no colo e se afastou do celeiro até achar uma árvore boa para descansar. Peridot ainda estava com muita dor e Jasper não sabia o que fazer.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
Garnet viu em inúmeros caminhos do futuro Lapis e Jasper lutando um contra o outro. E aquilo a irritou. Em boa parte das visões Jasper começava a luta sem motivo aparente.  
\- Cristal Gems! Rápido temos que ir para o celeiro.  
\- Está tudo bem com Lapis, Jasper e Peridot? - perguntou Steven.  
\- Aposto que Jasper está encrencado com Lapis. - disse Amethista.  
Em uma de suas visões Garnet viu uma fusão nova. Mas ela ignorou aquele caminho.  
\- Jasper! - As Cristal Gems escutaram Peridot gritando.  
\- Tudo bem Lapis? Aquela brutamontes te machucou?  
\- Não ela não fez nada.  
\- Pra onde elas foram?  
\- Eu não sei e não me importo. - Lapis estava muito irritada com Jasper para se importar com Peridot.  
\- Lapis o que houve?  
\- Eu estava apenas conversando com Peridot quando Jasper gritou comigo e tentou começar a lutar.  
Algo estava errado Garnet pensou. A nova fusão agora assumia boa parte dos caminhos e ela sentia que Lápis estava mentindo para eles.  
\- Vou atrás deles. Pérola e Amethista fiquem aqui com Lapis caso Jasper tente voltar. Steven você vem comigo.  
Garnet e Steven começaram a andar pela floresta perto do celeiro. Depois de andar por um tempo eles escutaram a voz de Peridot e Jasper conversando. Era difícil saber sobre o que eles estavam conversando. Até quando eles chegaram mais perto. Garnet fez sinal para que Steven ficasse em silêncio e eles ficaram escutando a conversa.  
-... ainda sim queria ter batido um pouco nela.  
\- Jasper não diga isso!  
\- Porque não? Ela machucou você.  
\- Sim mais não acho que ela fez de propósito. Acho que ela não sabe que me faria triste o que ela falou.  
\- hunf! Mesmo assim ela devia ter pedido desculpas.  
\- Oh Jasper. - Peridot riu da reação de Jasper. - Você sempre me protege. Não importa de que né?  
Jasper ficou envergonhado.  
\- S Sim. Mas não é isso que os amigos fazem?  
\- Sim. - Amigos. - Mas mesmo em Home world você me protegia.  
\- Você é muito fraca pra se cuidar sozinha.  
\- He. Acho que tem razão.  
Peridot fez uma careta de dor.  
\- Está doendo muito? Talvez eu devesse te levar para Ro- Steven. Ele talvez consiga fazer a dor diminuir.  
\- Onde você se machucou Peridot?  
Steven saiu de trás da árvore em que ele é Garnet estavam se escondendo.  
\- Peridot. Lapis que machucou seu braço?  
\- Não isso foi minha culpa eu bati em uma árvore. - Respondeu para Garnet.  
Steven se aproximou de Peridot e olhou para o braço dela. Preparou o cuspe curativo e colocou nela. Só que por algum motivo o cuspe não funcionou.  
\- Não funcionou. - steven ficou com água nos olhos.  
-Não chore Steven eu suporto um pouco de dor.  
\- Peridot. - Garnet se abaixou até conseguir olhar nos olhos de Peridot. - me conte o que aconteceu.  
Peridot explicou para a fusão sobre a conversa entre ela e lapis e como coisas que Lápis falou a fizeram ficar chateada e a chorar. Explicou também como Jasper sempre a protegia quando ela chorava. O que rendeu um sorriso de steven e Jasper corando. Jasper trouxe Peridot um pouco mais para perto. De repente Peridot pareceu derreter no colo de Jasper.  
\- Peridot? - perguntou Garnet preocupada.  
\- Steven acho que seu poder funcionou. A dor foi embora.  
\- Mas meu poder só funciona na hora. - Steven olhou para o braço de Peridot e seu olho começou a criar estrelas. - Jasper! Você curou ela!  
\- O que?  
Era verdade a mão de Jasper estava brilhando.  
\- Parece que você tem poderes curativos. Você sabia disso?  
\- Não. Eu nunca pensei que...  
Jasper estava impressionada. Ela podia curar também?  
\- Isso é tão bom Jasper! - steven estava realmente animado.  
Peridot e Garnet olharam para Jasper. Ela estava em choque. E então sorriu levemente.  
\- Agora eu posso cuidar de você. - sussurrou Jasper fazendo peridot ficar envergonhada e com o olho cheio de lágrimas.  
\- O que foi Peridot está doendo denovo? - perguntou Steven preocupado.  
\- Não. - Peridot sorriu levemente e  
se virou para Jasper. Se levantou um pouco e juntou os lábios. Steven fechou os olhos envergonhado e Garnet sorriu cada vez mais.  
Uma luz começou a envolver elas e então uma nova fusão surgiu e Garnet começou a sorrir cada vez mais.  
Poucos segundos depois elas se separaram. Jasper parecia preocupado e Peridot feliz.  
\- Jasper! Isso foi incrível e ...  
Jasper estava com algumas lágrimas solitária no rosto.  
\- Jasper? O que houve?  
\- Eu não sei. - ela deu um pequeno soluço. - Eu te machuquei?  
\- Não . Não. Jasper eu nunca me senti tão feliz. Como você se sentiu?  
\- Incrível. Foi tão diferente do que com Lapis.  
\- Isso é o amor Jasper. A único sentimento que se deve ter ao fundir. - disse Garnet sorrindo sem seu óculos para os dois. - Estou feliz por vocês.  
Jasper olhou para baixo um pouco envergonhado e perguntou para Peridot e Garnet:  
\- Nós podemos nos fundir denovo.  
Peridot olhou para Garnet em busca de uma resposta.  
\- Essa não é uma decisão que cabe a mim.  
Peridot olhou para Jasper novamente. E então a beijou mais uma vez.  
E sorrindo Uparatnas olhou para Steven.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentários são bem vindos.  
> Em breve mais oneshots.


End file.
